fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
瑟西莉亞
瑟西莉亞（Cecilia、セシリア）是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍. She is the Mage General of Etruria as well as the former teacher of 羅伊 and 莉莉娜. Cecilia, Douglas and Perceval make up the three Etrurian Generals, one of the highest positions of authority in the Etrurian military. 資料 Cecilia was born to a wealthy, aristocratic family and later was recognized as talented enough in magic to become a knight of Etruria. According to her support conversations with Douglas however, she faced great opposition and prejudice for taking on the role in her earlier days, though she persevered nonetheless. Eventually, she went to 奧利提亞 where Roy and Lilina were studying and taught them the basics in battle arts, specifically showing Roy how to wield the 劍 and Lilina how to cast spells, but was called away when she was recognized as a successor to the Mage General's title by her own predecessor. During the invasion of Ostia by Bern, Cecilia is first seen at the end of Chapter 8 with her troops, after responding to Roy's letter requesting help from Etruria when he is threatened by 拿榭恩 to surrender Ostia. Subsequently, she goes to the Western Isles to apologize to Roy for him being forced to accept leaving the mainland to follow Etruria's orders, and soon departs after taking Guinivere under her protection and promising Roy she would defend Lycia in his absence. Following Roy's success in dealing with the corruption in Western Isles, events take a turn for the worse in Etruria when a coup d'état breaks out and Cecilia flees from Aquleia with Guinivere, forming her own anti-coup d'état militia called the Loyalists to battle the Revolutionaries. Unfortunately, the Revolutionaries, allied with Bern as well as two of the Etrurian Generals, are too powerful and drive the Loyalists back easily, forcing them to retreat to an old castle on Misul Peninsula. Cecilia guards the castle entrance, but by the time the Lycian Alliance Army, led by Roy, can go to her aid, she ends up facing 賽菲爾 in single combat and is defeated. Despite her grievous injuries, she survives the battle and is captured by Narcian and thrown into a jail cell with 蘇菲亞, who treats her wounds. Once Roy seizes the castle, she reunites with him and joins him in his efforts against Bern thereafter. During the war, she may strengthen her relationship with either of her students or her fellow generals; become acquainted with Saul, whose flirtations she rebuffs; or discover the survival of Prince Mildain, who she had believed to be dead. At the end of the war, she continues her career as the Mage General of Etruria, playing a major part in her country's reconstruction, and is posthumously awarded the title as the "Maiden of Etruria" for her service. If she has an A-level support with Roy however, she will marry him and become the duchess of Pherae instead. Cecilia also plays the role of instructor for the tutorial level in The Binding Blade, where she assists Roy in a training exercise against Bors and other members of the Ostian forces. The canonicity of this battle is ambiguous. 個性 Cecilia is characterized by a calm and sensible temperament, though she is also a strong-minded individual with firm convictions. As an Etrurian general, she has strong leadership qualities and a keen mind for strategies. She is willing to follow her beliefs over her obligations unlike Percival and Douglas; as a result, she is the only general who rebels against the coup d'état in order to free her country from Bern's control rather than prioritizing the king's personal safety alone. She can show an intimidating side when she is angered by others, as Elffin notes, though she is usually pleasant and diplomatic with most people. Cecilia greatly admires Douglas and aspires to be like him one day, and she shares a camaraderie with Percival. She mentors Roy and Lilina by providing advice for them to be prepared for the day they inherit their respective territories. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Etrurian General :Mage General of Etruria. Taught Roy and Lilina when they were young登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度： 赤之魔道 |Skill= 烈風 }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= 烈風 }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= 狂風 }} 赤之魔道 |Skill=- }} 赤之魔道 |Skill=- }} 作為敵人 稀有度： 赤之魔道 |Skill= Gronnraven+ Rally Resistance 天空 Attack +3 Escape Route 3 Spur Spd 3 |- }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= Gronnraven+ Rally Resistance Vengeance Attack +3 Escape Route 3 Spur Spd 3 |- }} 技能 武器 支援 被動 敵人技能 奧義 被動 ''聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 Recruitment *Chapter 14: Automatically from the start. 基礎數據 進階數據 |60% |35% |45% |25% |25% |20% |25% |} Supports *羅伊 *Percival *Saul *Elffin *Douglas *莉莉娜 總體 Even as a pre-promoted unit, Cecilia has low base stats compared to other promoted and even unpromoted characters. As well, her growth rates are quite low, making using her difficult. Her low Speed is particularly problematic as it causes her Attack Speed to be below average, not only preventing her from double attacking most enemies, but it may even lead to her getting doubled by faster enemies like Heroes or Nomads. Fortunately enough, Cecilia still has adequate staff utility, and can be deployed in most chapters to provide backup healing, especially with her high Movement as a mounted unit. At base staff rank, she can use C-level staves such as Restore or Recover, though with enough extra healing, she can eventually reach B rank and access the 遠程聖療 staff or any of the status-inflicting staves. Despite her lesser battle stats, Cecilia has an A rank in Anima Magic and can use any of the high-ranked 赤之魔道s from base level, except Forblaze. This lets her use tomes like the Aircalibur immediately to inflict heavy damage against flying units like Wyvern Riders or Pegasus Knights. Also, being a magic-wielder, she can attack from range and avoid counterattacks, letting her damage enemies from afar for others to take out easier. Moreover, Cecilia has an excellent Affinity for building supports and she can provide beneficial statistical bonuses with characters such as Roy, Perceval and Lilina among others. Her magic, though it is a bit below average, generally winds up slightly higher than 克拉莉涅's. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped 名言 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍 Battle Quotes Vs. 賽菲爾 *'Zephiel': So... You are Cecilia, the Mage General. *'Cecilia': !! ...King Zephiel... *'Zephiel': For your prowess in battle, you have the honor to fight me one on one. *'Cecilia': ... !! (After the battle ends and Cecilia is defeated) *'Cecilia': Too...powerful... Vs. 拿榭恩 *'Narcian': You’re... So, being defeated once wasn’t enough? *'Cecilia': Zephiel was the one who defeated me. Not you. *'Narcian': Then I shall show you my strength now! Final Chapter Quote Death Quote 英雄雲集 :Cecilia/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 Cecilia - Daughter of Etruria (王国の『娘』 Ōkoku no “Musume” lit. Daughter of the Kingdom) *Cecilia returned home and helped rebuild Etruria. Her calm judgment and leadership played a major role in directing Etruria to prosperity once again. Her hard work earned her the title of the "Maiden of Etruria" after her death. Cecilia and Roy *Cecilia accompanied Roy to Pherae, where she helped rebuild the battered land. She eventually married Roy, continuing to offer him close support and aid as the duchess of Pherae. 正傳以外的登場 Manga ''Hasha no Tsurugi She appears in chapter 13 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga where she is seen speaking with Eliwood about how she would like to send a group of troops to examine what is happening in the Western Isles after hearing that Roy's army may have engaged the Eturian army. Al and his group then volunteer for the position. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Cecilia is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following card: * 語源 The name Cecilia is the Latinate feminine form of the Roman family name Caecilius, derived from Latin caecus (blind). Saint Cecilia was a noble lady of Rome who was, under Emperor Alexander Severus, sentenced to die, because she refused to worship the Roman gods. She is the patron saint of musicians. 軼事 *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Cecilia won 24th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to focus on her calm and knowledgeable personality as Roy's mentor. *Despite the fact that Sophia helps Cecilia stay alive in when she is trapped in a dungeon during chapter 13, they do not share any supports. *Cecilia shares her English voice actress, Cherami Leigh with 希達, 梅伊 and 溫蒂 in Fire Emblem Heroes. **Coincidentally, Cecilia also shares her Japanese voice actress Toa Yukinari, with 溫蒂 and 魯塞亞. 圖片 File:CecillaManga.jpg|Cecilia's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Cecilia Heroes.png|Artwork of Cecilia from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Cecilia Fight.png|Artwork of Cecilia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Cecilia Skill.png|Artwork of Cecilia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Cecilia Damaged.png|Artwork of Cecilia from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:CeciliaItou.png|Artwork of Cecilia from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Misei Itou. File:CipherCecilia.png|Cecilia as a Valkyrie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cecilia card 25.jpg|Cecilia as a Valkyrie in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Ceciliaingame.png|Cecilia's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Cecilia-Mportrait.gif|Cecilia's mini portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Cecilia valkyrie magic.gif|Cecilia's battle sprite in The Binding Blade. File:CeciliaNPC.png|Cecilia as an NPC, in a scripted battle against Zephiel Screenshot_20170823-174538_1.jpg|Cecilia's in-game model in Heroes. Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色